


A Conversation With Baby

by Eeveegirly



Category: Five Nights at Freddy's
Genre: Before Sister Location, Conversation, Five Nights at Freddy's: Sister Location, Happiest Days, Micheal Afton Mention, Mostly Dialogue
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-31
Updated: 2019-05-31
Packaged: 2020-04-05 17:03:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19044667
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eeveegirly/pseuds/Eeveegirly
Summary: Henry finds Baby in the basement of the Afton house. What comes next is a conversation he may have been better off not having...





	A Conversation With Baby

**Author's Note:**

> This takes place before Sister Location’s game. Also this conversation with Baby is what makes Henry decide to lure and trap all the still possessed animatronics so he can free them once and for all.

“Elizabeth?” a familiar voice called to me. It wasn’t my father or my brother nor any of the other animatronics. Curious I booted up my servos so I could see who exactly had found us in the basement. To my surprise, before me sat Henry my dad’s business partner. For a long time after I found out my death was actually my father’s fault I figured Henry was also involved. Despite that original thought Henry never came down in all those years and Charlie was adamant there was no way her dad would be apart of it. Once upon a time I thought the same thing.

“Henry?” I asked just to make sure I was correct. After all these years he did look different, he had obviously aged, but not so different that I could not recognize him. Upon hearing me speak tears gather in Henry’s eyes. 

“Oh god, Elizabeth, what did he do to you?” Henry asked sounding hollow and broken. Huh, turns out Charlie was right about her father. There was no way he could fake such real emotion. Well, score one for her for having an actual caring father. 

“Do you really want to know? Do you honestly think you could take the knowledge of what you helped create and what it did?” I asked, slowly standing up. When I stood I towered over Henry who almost cowered from me. It wasn’t really unexpected, after all I was far bigger than him and it wasn’t like I hadn’t tried to slaughter my fair share of people. Anyone who worked for my monster of a father deserved it if ya asked me. 

“It’s what happened to my little girl too didn’t it?” Henry spoke in a soft slightly frightened voice. He already knew the answer so I just stared at him. After a small moment to compose himself he stood too and looked up at me. “Yes, I want to know, I want to know everything,” he said with less shake in his voice. 

“Well,” I spoke walking over to sit on a counter, “I cannot give you it all. However, I can give you some. All I can give is my story.” Despite the fact I could not tell him anything he stood firm in what he had decided. I closed my eyes and tried to remember everything that had happened since my death, or at least the important things Henry needed to know, before continuing. 

“I’m sure you remember my death. In fact you probably remember my death better than I do. What I remember about my death is afterward. I felt so guilty for dying and I knew my father was going to blame himself. However I felt I was the one to blame. After all he told me not to go near Baby even though she was a supposed gift to me. I didn't listen and then by some freak accident I ended up dead. At least that is what I truly believed. If you are here then you probably know otherwise.

With this guilt on me I decided my best course of action would be to go see my father. I had heard of ghosts sometimes possessing something that was near them when they died and I figured Baby would be the perfect host. The plan was to tell my father that my death wasn’t his fault and then move on in peace. Everything was planned so perfectly, until I found out the truth. 

I woke up in a dark room which I guessed was my father’s work studio or where they kept the animatronics. It took me a while to get adjusted to my new body, going from a child to an eight foot giant is not easy by any means. Once I got my bearings I decided to leave and explore this place. Father never let me down here and seeing the other Circus Baby’s animatronics up close was cool, but I couldn’t find the old ones. After walking around for a while I finally found my dad’s office where I figured where he was. This, this was where everything went wrong. 

Once inside I was overloaded with all the stuff on the walls. Newspapers and monitors and blue prints and one wall was just a map of the area with pins all in it. I looked at the newspapers first and just found they were all about Fazbear Entertainment as well as the sister location my father opened up. This didn’t strike me as weird, but the blueprints certainly did. As it turns out what I thought was a freak accident was actually what Baby was designed to do. Not only that but all the other animatronics I had just been looking at were also made to kidnap and kill children. I was so shocked that I tripped and fell down with a giant thud right up against the map. When I was able to finally get up I saw the map was everywhere we lived, which didn’t seem strange until I noticed the notes and amount of pins. Each pin had a name attached and at first I was confused until I saw my own name on the Circus Baby’s Pizzeria location. Each pin was a child that had been killed by an animatronic, my father’s animatronics. Worst part was I knew some of them, in fact the seemingly first one was a close friend of mine. Turns out she did more than just go missing. 

My thud must have attracted my father from wherever he was because he appeared in the doorway shortly after me realizing the truth. He was ecstatic to see I had come alive and taken over the animatronic. Father kept spouting stuff like how now I was pretty much immortal and that he couldn’t wait to to show me the others. However instead of listening further or letting him lead me away I pushed him to the ground and ran. Despite this it wasn’t long before I met the others and it was an even shorter time before others joined. Still I tried to distance myself from them, but soon the anger of what my father was doing overtook me and I started to plot,” I finally finished. The two of us sat in silence for a while before he finally got up the nerve to talk again. 

“So is that what happened to William? Did you kill him?” he asked looking a little afraid to know. I let out a small chuckle before I replied. 

“My father? Oh no, I wish I was responsible for his death. I can’t bring myself to finish him off no matter how much hate I hold. Charlie’s the one who did that. She took the first children he killed and had their souls chase him into the suit he killed them all with. At first he thought he had won, until they dumped water on him. I’m sure you remember what spring locks do when wet. Charlie was proud of all them and with his death they were put to rest,” I explained to him simply. 

“Then why are you still here?” Henry asked me rather confused. It was time to tell what really happened to my father. 

“Well, the thing is Charlie didn’t account for the fact that he had research the remnant of humans in order to be immortal. All she did was give him the key to his everlasting kingdom basically. My father still walks trapped in that spring lock suit. Honestly it looks disgusting considering the fact no one ever took his rotted body out of it. Charlie hasn’t passed either. Since my father has killed more she wants to free those souls trapped as well. She’s probably with them now, that’s why I’m the only one here,” I finally concluded. Henry was somber unsure what to say after all that. Somehow he managed to piece something together.

“Where can I find her? Where can I find my Charlie?” finally he asked the question he was really here for. He could pretend all that he wanted to know about me but I was just a means to an end for him. Though he didn’t really know what he was asking for. Charlie wasn’t the same girl she used to be. Sure she was still a good person and had much less blood on her hands than mine, but being trapped in these bodies changed all of us. 

“Well, I don’t think you should find her. She’s not the same person she used to be. I doubt you could even recognize her despite her new body,” I warned. Henry didn’t seem the least bit shaken so I let out a small sigh, it figures. “I can’t help you even if I wanted to. Charlie and I don’t see eye to eye and she’s a very free spirit to begin with. You’ll have to find a way to track her and good luck with that,” I told him finally getting off my ledge. With that he looked ready to leave but I grabbed him before he could turn. What I got when he turned was pure horror, which at one point would have bothered me, but now I found I didn’t care. 

“Not so fast, in exchange for me telling you all this I want something in return,” I spoke up slowly releasing me. Henry got the message and turned back to me to hear me out. “I want you to tell my brother about this place. I wish to surprise him that I’m still alive, he’s the only one I believe that left of my family anyway,” I commented. With a solemn nod Henry confirmed my suspicions. After that I finally turned deadly serious and stared Henry down, which made him more than a little uncomfortable.

“Then, I want you to finish off my father once and for all.”

**Author's Note:**

> I may add more to this in the future. I have a couple of idea rolling around of Henry talking to Ennard and then possibly a Baby talking to Springtrap conversation. Tell me if you guys have any ideas! Feel free to comment and come hang out with me on Tumblr under the same username.


End file.
